the_kodian_universefandomcom-20200215-history
Dardarian Dominion
Ancient Power The Dardarian Dominion is an immensely powerful, nearly infinite empire that spans hundreds, if not thousand of universes. First records of these beings comes from the Shadow Realm, where the Dardarian Dominion was beaten back and forced to retreat. The Shadow Ones used their knowledge of psionic attacks to deter the Dardarian Dominion's many warships. After the Shadow Ones were killed, the next record of the Dominion comes from the Old Kodian Republic, where they estimated the total number of Dardarian warships to be around 60 billion. After the fall of the OKR, the Dardarian Dominion has become all but a ghost story told by Kodians. But those that survived the Crash Event know their power, and fear the day they return to Earth to exact their revenge on the Kodian race. Strength in Quantity, Strength in Quality The population of each warship rivals the population of Earth, and often include civilian worker races as well as the soldier and engineer races as well. The Dardarian Dominion has within itself millions of races, each of which has been genetically altered over millions of years to fit a specific role. The Kodians were specifically chosen to be another brutish race, but when they turned down the offer to be peacefully assimilated, the Dominion had no choice but to wipe them clean off the face of the universe. Modern-day Dominion According to recent sightings of Dardarian colony ships (all of which can be the size of Pluto or Mercury), the modern Dominion has begun expanding out into the rest of our universe to try and find more races to assimilate. Although a truly massive empire, it is far too large for its own good, and has major communication problems nowadays. Since the population of a single warship makes Earth look small, each captain must pit out censors and send the information to the Home Dimension. It takes years for information to travel back, even with the insanely speedy data transfer systems. These communication issues severely weaken the entire Dardarian race, and leaves them open for attack more times then not. Locally, their communications are excellent, but between the ships and universes, it could take many years for the captains to have a simple conversation. Dardarian "Classes" The Dardarian Dominion has genetically tailored thousands of races across thousands of Universes, all to do one or two specific jobs to the best of their ability. These races, whose cultures have also been edited to become completely centered around their one or two specific jobs, are known as "Classes." # Wranglers # Prey-Makers # Warmongers # Droves # Preachers # Disciples # Hollows # Trespasser # Cleric # Pirate # Buzzers # Soulknives # Doomlords # Sentinels # The Home Race Vehicles: Ground Vehicles: Trucks: APC's: Light Tanks: Medium Tanks: Heavy Tanks: Helicopters: VTOL's: Boats: Space Vehicles: Fighters: # Yellowjacket: 2 scatterguns # Wasp: 2 scatterguns, 4 plasma torpedo launchers Gunships: Corvettes: Frigates: Destroyers: Carriers: # Hive: 5 plasma casters, 4 anti-fighter scatterturrets, can carry 100 fighters and 10 gunships Battleships: # Black Widow: Drednoughts: Wars and Military Engagements: Over the Millennia * The Kodian Hemorrhage (unknown time millions of years before Earth): The Dardarian Dominion's swift and brutal dismemberment of the Old Kodian Republic through sheer numbers and force. Main battles include the Battle of Vectron 6, and the Campaign for Electron. Ended with the obliteration and near genocide of the Kodian race. * The Kodian Kampaign: The most recent and currently ongoing war with the Kodian Empire and Westgaardian Empire that has resulted (so far) in a Kodian win. Despite being on the defensive, the Dardarian Dominion is more than capable of utterly crushing their new enemies if they were to commit to the conflict. Casualties range in the trillions for both sides, with the Dardarians being more than able to handle the losses. Major battles as of now are the Battle for Archimedes, The Atom Offensive, and Bourbon's Blitz.